


That Obligatory Kwami Swap Chapter/Story

by scapegoat



Series: "Intros Into Arcane/Occult" with Alya Césaire & The Luckyblog [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Audrey Bourgeois, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Angry Chloé Bourgeois, Birthday Party, Black Cat Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois Causes an Akuma, Clumsy Tom Dupain, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Evil Emilie Agreste, Evil Plans, Fanboy Adrien Agreste, Fashion & Couture, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jealous Chloé Bourgeois, Jewelry, Kwami Swap, LGBTQ Themes, Partnership, Protective Kwami(s) (Miraculous Ladybug), Rivalry, Secret Identity, Terrible Parents Emilie and Gabriel Agreste, The Miracle Box (Miraculous Ladybug), teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegoat/pseuds/scapegoat
Summary: At a party at the Agreste Manor, Marinette and Kagami have their jewelry (aka Miraculouses) taken by the hosts of the house. When an akuma shows up, Tikki and Plagg end up finding their Intended’s partner, rather than their Intended, but they still make it work.
Relationships: Audrey Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kagami Tsurugi & Kwamis, Kagami Tsurugi & Plagg, Kagami Tsurugi & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: "Intros Into Arcane/Occult" with Alya Césaire & The Luckyblog [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852921
Kudos: 5





	That Obligatory Kwami Swap Chapter/Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything nor do I make any money writing fanfiction
> 
> A/N: this takes place after "Revenge Is A Platter Best Served Deep Fried or Twice Baked" why am I posting it when the main story is still in October? ~~Why indeed.~~

_Sat, Nov 14 th, 2020_

  
“...A birthday party?” Émilie asks.

  
Adrien nods enthusiastically. “This is the first _in my life_ I can throw an actual birthday party! We can invite all my classmates and my friends from Professeur Mendeleiev’s class—”

  
“Adrien, slow down.” Gabriel adjusts his glasses. “You’ve had birthday gatherings before. Remember all the birthday dinners we’ve had?”

  
Adrien pulls at his left shirt sleeve, “those were fine, père, but they weren’t _parties_. They were dinners. You said it yourself. I want to have a party! With music and dancing—” He gasps, “ _and cake_! Everyone dressed up in funky costumes! Costume jewelry! The works!”

  
“Adrien, all of this would take _days_ to put together and your birthday is tomorrow.”

  
“All I need is one day to get everything organized!” Gabriel gives a one-shoulder shrug when Émilie looks at him.

  
“Fine. If this is what you want for your birthday, don’t expect anything else.”

  
“I won’t. I swear. Just the party.”

  
🎈

  
“I understand wanting a fancy party with all the bells and whistles but inviting the whole class?” Chloé shudders, “ _think_ Adrikins.”

  
“I thought if anyone would love to help throw a huge party on such a time crunch, it would be you Chlo.”

  
Chloé folds her arms over her chest, “of course I _enjoy_ throwing a huge party! What I don’t _enjoy_ is watching our slack-jawed classmates putting their grubby, poor mitts all over Tante Émilie and Oncle Gabriel’s finery.” The blonde snaps her fingers, “ _that’s it_! We’ll fancify everyone. Have them leave their poorness at the door and dress fancy for your birthday! I’ll ask maman to help. I’ll get everyone on board.” Chloe takes out her phone.

  
🎈

  
A mass text from Chloé Bourgeois. (How did she get my number?) _Attention malcontents, Adrien Agreste has cordially invited you to his fourteenth birthday party tomorrow November 15 th, 2020 @ noon. Be there, or don’t, doesn’t matter to me. The address is the Agreste Manor; I doubt you need directions. Come and be in awe of what you can never have. The party theme is black-tie which means fancy clothing to you simpletons. No jumpsuits or jeans or anything simple like that. Dress as if your social futures depend on it, because they do. If you don’t meet the requirements, you will be stopped – at the door – and set to party standard. Gifts are not required, Adrikins can buy whatever he wants, whenever he wants. The only ‘present’ Adrien wants is your presence. RSVP your reply to this text, but don’t make it long I don’t have time to read through your blathering and make this party noteworthy._

  
Kim pops open the trap door to Marinette’s room. Marinette is reclining back in her computer chair, feet on the computer desk, balancing a pencil on her nose. Alix is sprawled out on the chaise with her phone held out in front of her. “Did you two get a text from Chloé?”

  
“My phone told me I got a text from Chloé; I ignored it.” Alix replies.

  
“Same.”

  
“You’ll wanna read it. Matter of fact, just listen. Adrien’s birthday is tomorrow and we’re all invited! The theme is fancy dress.”

  
“Pass.”

  
“Same.”

  
“Aww, come on! Why?”

  
“I don’t do ‘fancy.’” Alix begins, “ _plus_ , I don’t wanna be involved with anything Chloé put her stamp of approval on.”

  
Kim sighs, “Marinette, what’s your reason?”

  
“I, too, do not want to be in an enclosed space with Chloé outside of a school day. Last time that happened was the gaming tournament, and... well we all know what happened there.”

  
“We got turned into ice sculptures before Lady Luck and Karma out-skated a pair of souped-up akuma powered figure skaters. Which, even frozen and only having limited vision, was ...I just don’t have real words to describe the badassery of it all. How could two completely relentlessly badasses just... exist! My poor heart can’t take the awesomeness that is Lady Luck and Karma!”

  
“Same.” Alix agrees.

  
“I think we should all go because we know Chloé doesn’t want us there.”

  
Alix hums, “that _is_ a good reason to show up. _And_...” The pink-haired teen gets up and nudges Marinette, “you can show off your fancy clothes.”

  
“Alix, I don’t _have_ fancy clothes.”

  
“Then you can make something fancy! Come on, Marinette, you made me that overall thing in like two hours.”

  
Marinette puts her feet down then leans forward in her chair putting her pencil on the desk. “I have something you can wear.” She springs up from the chair and runs over to the closet opening it. Marinette lets out kind of a sinister laugh as she digs into her closet. “Chloé wants fancy clothes? I’ll give you fancy clothes.”

  
Kim and Alix are honestly surprised lightning isn’t striking in the background.

  
“You’re coming too right? The designer needs to show off her clothes.” Marinette disappears into her closet. “C’mon Marinette, think of Sunbeam! Think of how excited he’ll be to see the three of us all decked out in the fanciest of attires.” A navy ruffled off-the-shoulder skater dress is hanging on a hanger outside the closet.

  
“This for me?” Alix walks over to the closet and holds the dress up against her body, “I dig it.”

  
Kim gasps, “damn, what was that doing all the way in the back of your closet?”

  
Marinette comes out of the closet. “I wore it to my āyí’s wedding last year. I have pictures if you wanna see?”

  
“Naturally, but what about the party? You’re coming too, right? Gonna—no _gotta_ show Chloé up.” Kim waggles his eyebrows.

  
Marinette sighs, “I don’t know...”

  
“Kim, what are you gonna wear?”

  
“In the text, it said if we don’t meet the standard we’ll be stopped at the door and fancied up. I wanna see what that’ll look like. At the same time, I _know_ Vinh has tons of fancy clothes I can fit.” He puts his hands on Marinette’s shoulders, “we can’t do this without you. You’re the brains Marinette, Alix is the muscle, and I’m the charm.”

  
Marinette groans, “I _know_ I’m gonna regret this, but what the hell. I’m sure I can scrap something together for myself.” Kim hugs her.

  
“You’re the best, Marinette, seriously. Do you think Marc can do our makeup? Doesn’t hurt to ask, right? And we’ll need Nathaniel! Much like that... other unpleasant thing we all had to be together for. But no one’s gonna try and kill us at this party, right?”

  
“Other than Chloé, probably?” Alix asks.

  
“Yeah, aside from her. No distant relatives or ancient artifacts...?”

  
“None that I know of?” Marinette answers with a shrug.

  
“The party’s at noon so we’ll all meet here at 9 tomorrow. Gives us plenty of time, right?”

  
“Marinette! _Marinette_!?” Tom screams from downstairs. The three of them head downstairs to the boulangerie where Tom has the telephone in one hand and an ice pack in the other. “Oh thank goodness you’re here, listen to this. Please repeat yourself, M. Agreste?”

  
There’s a sigh before, “I’m going to need one-thousand petite fours, without any peanut or tree nuts included. My son is allergic to nuts. Can you have these plus fifteen hundred coffee and caramel macarons ready by tomorrow at 10?”

  
“What? What kind of—”

  
Tom lifts the phone above Alix’s head, “this is... very short notice, Monsieur.”

  
“Yes, I’m aware.” The man sighs. “My son just sprung the news onto us and he insisted we buy our desserts from Sabine & Tom Boulangerie Pâtissèrie. I wasn’t even aware my son ever ate from your shop, M. Dupain – was it?”

  
“Uh... yeah, and there are so many customers I wouldn’t be able to tell you.” He shrugs at Marinette who returns the shrug. She’s personally never seen Adrien come into the boulangerie pâtissèrie.

  
“That’s preposterous—” Another voice interrupts, “are you saying you wouldn’t be able to spot my son from a crowd? _He’s! Adrien! Agreste!_ ”

  
“Love, _please_! I’m trying to get things ready for Adrien’s party.”

  
“This whole party is utterly ridiculous!”

  
There’s some grumbling before the man sighs again. “I... apologize. Perhaps if you were to come to the party at, say, five you could get things ready here? I’ll pay you double, of course, for the inconvenience. No, triple as you’d have to close your shop for the day.” Tom looks at the kids: Marinette shrugs, while Kim gives him two thumbs up, and Alix gives him a thumbs down and headshake.

  
“We can be there at six.”

  
“Splendid. I will see you then. Have a good night, M. Dupain.”

  
“You as well, M. Agreste.” Tom hangs up the phone then sags against the wall. “Aww dammit. _This_ is why Sabine has you or her answer the phone.”

  
“We can help, if you need it.” Kim says patting Tom on the back. “It’s all for Adrien’s party. We’re all invited and gonna dress real fancy.”

  
🎈

  
_Sun, Nov 15 th, 2020_

  
Kagami pushes her closet doors open. Fancy clothes. Her mother said it would be _good_ to interact with her peers in a “party” setting. Kagami thinks it’s payback for picking François Düpont as her collège.

  
“You’re gonna need to make the Miracle Box portable so you can carry with you,” Tikki says as she and Roaar comb Kagami’s hair, being mindful of her hearing aids.

  
“How do I do that?”

  
“After you transform, grab it then... well—”

  
“Stuff it into the yo-yo.” Roaar finishes, “it’s magic so you’ll be fine. But that’s transformed, it’s gonna need to be portable when she’s like this too.”

  
“I got it! Let’s make her a jewel!” Xuppu says. All the kwamis come together hovering over the Miracle Box and begin singing. Kagami watches them all glow then a rope comes from their bodies and all the ropes join together then there’s a bright flash and the kwami stop singing.

  
“Is this a kwagatama?”

  
Tikki nods, “from all of us.” The glowing rope transforms into a red bracelet with multiple, multicolored charms.

  
Kagami puts the bracelet on, “it’s beautiful. Thank you.” All the kwamis fly over to her and hug her. “Thank you.” Kagami chuckles. “ _Oh_! Probably not a good idea to wear it today at that... party. Just saying that word leaves a bad taste in my mouth.” She takes the bracelet off and puts it in the computer desk drawer. Her bedroom is decorated minimalistically: just a bed, computer desk, PC on top of the computer desk, and chaise. There really isn’t any need for anything else. And all this stuff came with the room. The only thing that’s hers is the PC she bought. That, ironically, has a ladybug cover.

  
And the box with her comic books is polkadotted. She hadn’t even realized that particular style called out to her until she already purchased it and was back home.

  
Kagami puts on the yellow chiffon gown the kwamis had to help her in because the straps crisscrossed in the back. Kagami glowers at her reflection. “I look ridiculous. I’m far too short for a gown like this.”

  
“I think you look adorable!” Xuppu praises nudging her cheek. “Let’s look around for yellow accessories!”

  
“N-No! That won’t be necessary.” The kwamis follow after Xuppu and Kagami facepalms.

  
When the kwamis return, they all have little floral additions for the dress that Kagami immediately vetoes. She gets outvoted when she claims the dress is humiliation enough so they put in a little sunflower clip that pulls her bangs away from her face. The kwamis also found a matching yellow purse for Tikki to hide in. Then there were the matching yellow _heels_.

  
When Kagami opens her bedroom door she sees her mother in a beautiful black mermaid gown. “K-Kaasan...”

  
Tomoe smirks, “I must still have it. Let us find out how many people we can disorient before the festivities end.” She extends her hand and Kagami takes it.

  
🎈

  
“There really should’ve been some kind of party bus or something.” Nino mutters. He presses the button on the wall to the right of the gate.

  
“Hello?” He hears after some static. “State your name.”  
  


“Nino Lahiffe? I’m here for the party?”

  
“Please stand clear of the gate.” The large black gate opens slowly. “Welcome to Agreste Manor, enjoy the party.”

  
It only takes about a minute to reach the manor from the gate. Nino was expecting a car to come pick him up or something, but the entryway just looks longer than it is. There are two security guards in front of the door. Oh boy. He walks up the stairs to the main entrance. “Name.” The guard on the left asks.

  
“Nino Lahiffe?”

  
The guard on the right flips a page on their clipboard. “Name is on the list.”

  
“Alright. Head on in. Please remove all jewelry and personal belongings from your person and place them on the tray then take the jewelry from the tray and adorn yourself with it.”

  
“Hold up. I have to do what?”

  
“This is a private event, Monsieur, no picture taking allowed. Mme. Graham de Vanily’s order. Also, Mlle. Bourgeois has expressed a great deal of interest in ‘fancifying’ guests with jewelry.”

  
Nino throws his hands in the air, “whatever, man.” He enters the house then dumps his house keys and cellphone into the tray. He picks up the long pearl necklace and puts it on along with the pearl earrings. “This is just too much.” He holds up a pair of pearl bracelets, “seriously?”

  
“Seriously.” The guard behind the table says with a nod. Sighing, Nino puts the bracelets on. “Step through the metal detector, please.” Nino salutes before complying, “oh and Monsieur, no hats allowed.”

  
Nino pauses. He bought this top hat _specifically_ for this occasion. “B-But it’s _fancy_!” The guard shrugs. Groaning, Nino puts hands his hat to the guard before walking through the metal detector.

  
“You’re good. Please enjoy the festivities.”

  
“Doubtful.”

  
Adrien runs over to him, “you came!” He shouts hugging Nino. “I’m so glad you’re here. You’re the first one.”

  
“ _No_!” Chloé screams stomping over to the two of them. She looks Nino over. He’s wearing a black button-down shirt, freshly ironed, and a pair of dark brown dress pants. “ _This_... is not black-tie!” The blonde herself is dressed in one of those 1950’s American style swing-dress which, no surprise, is red and black polkadotted on the skirt part. Adrien is just wearing a dark red tux.

  
“Like hell it isn’t!”

  
“Chloé, he looks nice.”

  
“ _Nice_ isn’t good enough, Adrikins.” She grabs Nino by the arm, “you’re coming with me, DJ.” With a sigh, Adrien follows after them.

  
Chloé practically drags him to Adrien’s bedroom. Adrien is a bit taller than Nino – which Nino hadn’t realized until he saw the blond slump forward with his arms folded over his chest frowning at Chloé. “Come on, Chloé, is all this really necessary?”

  
The blue-eyed blonde routs through Adrien’s closet then pulls out a powder blue two-piece suit. “Put this on and cuff the pants.”

  
“I’m not wearing that.”

  
“You’re gonna _wear it_ or you’re gonna _leave_! Your choice.”

  
Nino grumbles under his breath snatching the suit from Chloé’s grasp. “Hold this, dude.” Adrien nods taking the clothing on the hanger then blushes, looking away as Nino begins undressing.

  
Once he’s dressed in the suit, he puts his outfit on the hanger. Nino turns around right into Chloé who ties a white bowtie around his neck. Then she shoves a pair of white shoes in his hands. “Now you look presentable. See Adrikins? Isn’t this an improvement?”

  
“Be honest, Dude, I can take it.”

  
Adrien gulps, “n-not that you didn’t look good before, _because you did_ , b-but you also look good now.”

  
“Adrien, what’s wrong? Your face is all red.” Chloé puts a hand on his forehead. “Should I lower the temperature in the room? Or did you get hot and bothered watching DJ No-Shame over there just strip down in front of you?”

  
“I have a little brother. I’m used to changing on the fly, and he’s a model! He’s probably seen all kinds of people just get dressed and undressed around him.”

  
“I think it’s the temperature.” Adrien squeaks out fanning himself off.

  
🎈

  
“Welcome, Mme. Tsurugi. Please come on through. _Oh_! Please place your personal belongings in the...” The guard tilts their head then looks down at Kagami. “Please place your personal belongings in the tray. All electronic devices—” Kagami points at her ears, “ _n-not those_!” The guard clears their throat, “or any pacemakers. We mean cellphones and the like. Please also remove all jewelry.”

  
“ _What_?!”

  
“You will be provided with jewelry for this event.” Kagami’s right eye twitches. “I-It was Mlle. Bourgeois and Mme. Graham de Vanily who ...made us.”

  
Tomoe puts a hand on her daughter’s, “it’s fine, isn’t it? Just for one evening. I assume I can keep my probing cane and sunglasses on me?”

  
“Y-Yes, Madame.”

  
Kagami looks down at her purse, opened a fraction so she can make eye contact with Tikki. The kwami nods. With a sigh, Kagami slowly takes her earrings out and puts them in her purse – giving them to Tikki to hold – then she takes off the sunflower hairclip and puts that in her purse as well. It’s a good thing she forewent the kwami’s bracelet. She puts her purse on the tray then picks up the emerald necklace and matching earrings.

  
“Wait!” Chloé approaches, out of breath. “Here.” She holds out a diamond necklace, “I told you to call me the _second_ she arrived!”

  
“A-Apologies, Mlle. Bourgeois.”

  
The blonde straightens up, “you deserve only but the absolute best.” Kagami gently holds the diamond necklace, “and your earrings. Do you want hoops or studs?”

  
“Hoops.” Chloé takes a pair of diamond encrusted hoop earrings from her purse and hands them to Kagami. “Thank you. Why is it that you are permitted to having a purse but we are not?”

  
“This purse has nothing but jewelry,” She opens it wider to show Kagami, “only for the extra special guests. Speaking of which, Mme. Tsurugi? Hoops or studs?”

  
“Don’t trouble yourself with giving me earrings. I’ll just take a necklace.” Chloé gives the necklace to Kagami to give to Tomoe. Chloé also gives Kagami a pair of diamond bracelets.

  
“All of this is very... extravagant.”

  
“I know, right?” Chloé flips her hair tied in a low ponytail.

  
Kagami opens her mouth then closes it, “...thank you, Chloé.”

  
🎈

  
“Émilie, did you know Chloé has come up with the perfect idea that could help us?” Turning to him slowly, Émilie raises an eyebrow. “Oh come now, Love, you’re not even going to guess?”

  
“Just tell me, Gabriel. I have a splitting headache.”

  
“Chloé has decided that everyone entering the manor will leave their jewelry and personal belongings in trays and take some of our jewelry to wear.”

  
“Has that girl lost her mind?”

  
“Think about it, Émilie, we know that the Miraculouses of the cat and ladybug are jewelry. We also know they are in the possession of children. _Possibly_ children Adrien may very well be acquainted with. Or children acquainted with children acquainted with our son.”

  
“Huh. And you said Adrien attending public school was a bad thing.” Émilie grabs Gabriel by the shoulders, “possess me with an akuma tonight, Gabriel.”

  
“W-What? But I’ve never—”

  
“Haven’t you always wanted to though? When the party is in full swing and everyone is beside themselves with joy, I will rout through the jewelry. If anything looks amiss, I’ll grab it.”

  
“D-Do I need to possess you to do that? We own the manor, you don’t need an akuma—”

  
“Gabriel, we don’t want Lady Luck and Karma able to fight. There _has_ to be an akuma.”

  
“Then let me—”

  
“No. It has to be me.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because I have a gut feeling something will piss me off tonight and I want you to be prepared.” She takes the purple oval brooch off her hairclip and puts it in Gabriel’s front jacket pocket.

  
“Should I—”

  
“No. Keep the peafowl as well.”

  
“M-Mme. Graham de Vanily—”

  
“I’ll be fine, Nooroo. If you find someone who is emoting stronger, ignore them.” Gabriel nods. “Good. Focus on me tonight, Love.”

  
“I focus on you every night, Émilie.”  
  


🎈

  
“I-I have to get rid of my jewelry?” Marinette stammers.

  
“Yes.” The blue-haired teen shivers as the blonde approaches the table, “I hope that isn’t a problem?”

  
“M-Mme. Graham de Vanily.” All the guards take a step back as the woman takes a step forward.

  
“This is a private event.”

  
“What does that have to do with jewelry?”

  
“My goddaughter thought it would be _fun_ to have everyone dress up in the finest of jewels.”

  
“I’m allergic to costume jewelry.”

  
“Well then, we’ll make sure your jewelry is real.” Émilie taps her chin, “matter of fact, I have something that will go perfect with that pantsuit. Follow me, once you deposited your personal belongings in the tray before you.”

  
With the blonde watching, Marinette puts her ring, bracelets, necklace, and earrings into her dark grey wristlet purse. Then she bends down and takes off her anklet putting that in her purse. Next, she puts the whole purse on the tray then walks toward the metal detector.

  
Alix grits her teeth. She already left Fluff and Sass at the house because there was no way she could have a pocket watch on her at a fancy event and she just flat out forgot to grab Sass’ bangle. And now Marinette doesn’t have Plagg? She drops all her stuff in the tray then grabs the ruby stuff in the tray and hastily puts it on.

  
Behind her, Kim empties his pockets taking out his phone and house keys then takes off his earrings and deposits them into the tray.

  
Marinette follows after that woman and the guards guide Alix and Kim in the opposite direction. “My gut’s telling me something ain’t right with this place.” Kim whispers to Alix.

  
“Émilie, I must say...” Audrey blinks, “oh. Marinette. How lovely of you to make it.”

  
“Wait a minute...? You... You know this girl?”

  
“This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the winner of my Lady Luck themed contest. She abhors ‘high fashion’ which explains why she does it so well. I love that pantsuit, Darling. How would you like to be a fashion tutor for Charmainé Cloris?”

  
“Char— _Oh!_ You mean Chloé!”

  
“Yes, ‘Chloé’ as she seems to enjoy being called. If she wanted to shorten her name why didn’t she go with CC? Sounds much more high-profile than _Chloé_.” Audrey scoffs. “Anyway, think on it. Also, I’m offering you an internship to study under me. You don’t need much guidance, but you need tons of exposure.” Marinette’s jaw drops. “We talked about this, Marinette.” She tsks, gently picks the teen’s jaw up. “Where are you taking her, exactly?”

  
“Marinette, was it? Is allergic to costume jewelry.”

  
“I’m the same.” Audrey claps her hands together, “I know what you can borrow!” She unclasps her crystal necklace from around her neck then puts it around Marinette’s. “Oh, you look wonderful! I have much more accessories that’ll compliment this.” She takes Marinette’s hand, “I’ll take this one off your hands, Émilie.”

  
Émilie blinks as Audrey takes Marinette away chatting like they’re old friends.

  
“What. Are. You. Wearing?” Émilie hears, snapping her out of her stupor. She turns toward the ballroom watching Chloé, with her hands on her hips, standing next to Sabrina who adjusts her glasses.

  
“It’s called an áo dài. A formal Vietnamese dress.” Kim spins around and Alix wolf-whistles. “ _Please_ make a scene? I’m _begging_ for it.”

  
Chloé takes a step in Kim’s direction, “you sure you want that? There are no phones.”

  
“That doesn’t mean people won’t talk or post once the party is over.” Chloé’s eyes narrow, “so are you gonna be racist for mocking my family’s traditional style of clothing for a formal event or heterosexist because I’m rocking a dress and you _wish_ your calves were as nice as mine?”

  
Sabrina puts both hands on Chloé’s shoulders gently steering her away.

  
Alix and Kim high-five each other. “C’mon, let’s look for Marinette.”

  
When they try to venture down one of the halls, Émilie quickens her pace and meets them at the entryway, “lost?”

  
“Bathroom.” Kim replies, evenly... somehow.

  
“We’re looking for Marinette.” Kim pinches the bridge of his nose.

  
“Well, aren’t you a feisty one? Your tall friend is in the company of Audrey Bourgeois. She said she has a fake jewelry allergy and Audrey has decided to accommodate that. If that’s all, you two can join the other party guests.”

  
Kim pulls Alix away, “ _I’m watching you, Lady_!”

  
🎈

  
“I-I-I can't have my phone?!” The guard shakes their head. Alya cradles her phone in her hands, “b-b-but...”

  
“There is no picture taking allowed on the premises, Mademoiselle. Also no personal belongings.” Alya groans dropping her purse onto the tray. “Now, step through the metal detector.”

  
Grumbling under her breath, Alya walks through the metal detector and it beeps. “It’s my hairclips.”

  
“Please remove your hairclips.”

  
 _“Remove!?_ Oh no. Not happening. They're holding my hair together. _Do you have_ _any_ _idea how long it took to make this fucking French braid bun?!_ ”

  
“Just use the wand. Step aside please, Mademoiselle.” A guard behind the monitor says. A third guard appears with a metal detector wand and Alya spreads her arms out as the guard uses the wand around her body.

  
“You know this is discrimination, right?”

  
“We’re just doing our job, Mademoiselle.”

  
“Right, _right_. Not racist at all. So if some white kid comes in with metal clips you’ll stop them the same way too, right? Don’t think I didn’t notice the security detail you got going on.” When the wand beeps at Alya’s chin she opens her mouth, “fillings in my teeth.” The wand beeps at her nose, “my glasses have metal frames.”

  
“Just let her through.”

  
“ _But_ —”

  
“Let. Her. Through.”

  
“Thank you~” Alya walks off whistling. Once she walks through away from the guards, she rubs her hands together.

  
🎈

  
“Happy birthday, Sunbeam!” Adrien blushes as Kim picks him up and hugs him.

  
“Are you wearing a dress?” Rose squeals. “I love it!”

  
“That’s pretty rad, Kim. And it’s polkadotted.”

  
“That was just a coincidence...” He mumbles, “but my outfit’s pretty kickass, right? It’s my sister’s. It's called an áo dài. I like your dress.”

  
“My maman made me wear a dress...” Juleka mutters darkly.

  
Rose looks at the taller teen with her pink a-line dress and pink knee-high socks. “I think you look—” Rose coughs loudly as Juleka’s eyes narrow, “I feel like there’s no right answer to this.”

  
“There isn’t.” She sighs. “At least my jewelry is dark.” She rubs her onyx and sapphire beaded bracelets.

  
“C’mon Jules, it’s a party!” The purple-haired teen grumbles under her breath as her brother pats her on the back, “by the way, thanks for the invite Adrien. I mean, I remember us meeting at the band’s get-together but I wasn’t expecting a party invite.”

  
“I invited all my friends and all the people I’d like to be friends with.”

  
“Awww.”

  
“Now I see why you call him Sunbeam.” Luka laughs.

  
“I’m gonna call him that too!” Rose chirps.

  
“If anyone should’ve had a sun nickname, it should’ve been her.” Juleka jerks a thumb in Rose’s direction.

  
“That’s already Sunshine.” Ivan says loosening the tie around his neck, “anyone else feel like they’re suffocating?”

  
“You’re the only one wearing a tie, Dude.”

  
“Dude...” Adrien blinks. "D-Did you guys see what Chloé put on Nino?”

  
“I haven’t seen Nino and I can’t call anyone.” Alix cracks her knuckles, “I also haven’t seen Marinette since that lady took her away.”

  
“Lady? What lady?”

  
“The hoity rich...” Alix pauses, eyebrows furrowing. “She wasn’t Chloé’s maman so— _oh_. I guess she was your maman, maybe. She was tall and bitchy-looking.”

  
“ _Alix_!” Everyone, minus Adrien, yells.

  
The pink-haired teen scoffs. “I call a leopard a leopard and it’s wrong?”

  
“No, you’re right... my maman is... difficult to warm up to.”

  
“Thought he was gonna swear,” Kim mutters snapping his fingers in disappointment.

  
“I don’t think Adrien is capable of swearing.” Juleka snickers. “He’s as pure-ish as whole milk.”

  
“I-I’ve never heard _you_ swear.”

  
Luka puts an arm around Juleka’s shoulders and they both smile, “we live on a boat Adrien with our pirate maman. We swear like we breathe in seawater.”

  
Adrien looks around at everyone, “w-what about Ivan?” The group turns to the tall teen who rubs the back of his neck.

  
“Ivan.” They all chorus nodding.

  
“Ivan is too sweet to say anything negative about anything!” Rose says nodding to herself. The black-haired teen opens his mouth to say something then closes it with a shrug.

  
“What about Marinette?”  
  


The group looks at each other then all start laughing, “you think _Marinette_? Marinette Dupain-Cheng isn’t a swearer? She’s been with Alix since they were like four! And they met me like a year after that.” Kim laughs, “you crack me up.”

  
“N-No, not that. I-I’ve heard Marinette swear plenty of times, even when she was asleep. I meant, Alix said she hasn’t seen Marinette since she was with my maman?”

  
“Marinette can’t wear fake jewelry. It makes her itchy so your maman took her away only Audrey Bourgeois took Marinette from your maman and your maman is giving us the hairy eyeball and we can’t look around your house.”

  
“Then I’ll look for her. You guys can look for Nino.”

  
“Scavenger Hunt in Agreste Manor.” Alix and Kim chest bump.

  
“Did you see how high she had to jump? She can jump higher than that.” Alix jumps on Kim’s shoulders with ease, “let’s ride!”

  
“ _Alix_!” Rose runs after them, “ **Alix** , no! For God’s sake, you’re wearing a dress!”

  
Juleka shrugs as she walks after them.

  
“See ya around, Sunbeam.” Luka says with a wink following after the group.

  
Adrien sighs in content as everyone runs through the ballroom. “Adrien!” He flinches turning to Émilie. “Did I just see that wild, angry pink-haired girl riding on the shoulders of someone?”

  
“It’s a party, maman.” Émilie folds her arms over her chest, “it’s a game.” She taps her foot, “maman, where did Tante Audrey take Marinette?”

  
“Probably to her guest room. The girl can’t wear costume jewelry. Some of your friends are wearing costume and some are wearing real. I guess it’s a game in itself to see if anyone realizes it.” Adrien nods slowly.

  
“I’m just...”

  
“Oh no. This is _your_ party. The one you pleaded for? Go entertain your guests. I’ll make sure your friend is fine. Audrey is fond of her, she’ll be fine.” She shoos Adrien and he nods then walks to the other room. Émilie rubs her temples. “It hasn’t even been an hour since this ‘party’ began.”

  
🎈

  
“Nino?”

  
Clutching his chest, the brunet turns around in his seat staring at Alya raising an eyebrow at him. “You scared me.”

  
“Why are you sitting in the corner by yourself?”

  
“Why? Look what Chloé put me in! I feel like a clown.” Alya takes the bowtie off his neck. “Hey, how come you’re not wearing any jewelry?”

  
“I had to toss it in my purse in a tray.”

  
“The guards give you jewels in a tray after you put away your jewels.”

  
“I’m not going back to those guys. They took me aside and used a metal detector wand on me.”

  
“What? Why?”

  
“Because I was beeping in the metal detector. I told them what was causing the beeping but they weren’t listening.”

  
“Dude, that’s uncool.”

  
Alya shrugs, “it’s all good because I have the last laugh.” She leans on Nino, “all my hairclips are cameras. I’m recording everything as we speak.” She whispers.

  
“You’re a diabolical mastermind.”

  
Alya leans back and smiles. “Thank you. Have you seen anyone since you’ve been here?”

  
“I’ve kinda been hiding.”

  
Alya takes his jacket off then puts it on the chair. Underneath he’s wearing a white button-down shirt. “It’s not making the outfit look better.” The orange-haired teen taps her chin. “I know where Adrien’s room is. Maybe we could head there any I can change into something else?”

  
Alya picks up the jacket, “then let’s go.”

  
🎈

  
“Maman, do you have the—” Chloé screams. “ **What is she doing in here**!?”

  
“Charmainé Cloris, don’t _shout_.” Chloé stomps over to Marinette snatching the tiara off her head then throws it across the room. “Young lady, you’d better have a damn good reason for doing that.”

  
“You’re the one who needs to have a good reason for ... _this_! There is nothing tiara worthy about _her_! There is nobody on this _planet_ I hate more than her and you’re... you’re _putting your jewelry on her_!?”

  
“And what is it you hate about her Charmainé Cloris? The fact that she’s an accomplished, talented designer and you aren’t?” Marinette winces as Chloé gasps. Marinette looks up at Audrey leaning on the back of the chair. Chloé balls up her fists, “what is it now? You’re gonna cry? Get possessed by an akuma for the nineteenth time? Have you even been studying fashion?” She looks her daughter over, “no, I see you obviously haven’t.”

  
Tears run down Chloé’s face.

  
Audrey sighs, “what did you want before you threw your little tantrum?”

  
Chloé wipes her face, “what does it even matter?”

  
Audrey rolls her eyes, “tell me or don’t, it’s your choice but you will pick up that tiara and apologize to Marinette.”

  
“I’m not gonna do that!”

  
“You seem to believe I was making a request? I wasn’t. Do it.”

  
Chloé snarls, “ _never_!”

  
“Have it your way.” Audrey checks her nails. “Your shopping and cellphone privileges are hereby provoked until I say otherwise. Now. Get. Out. And if you even _think_ about coming after me possessed you won’t be leaving the hotel for anything but school. Are we clear?”

  
Chloé charges toward Marinette knocking her out of the chair and tackling her to the ground. “I hate you!” She screams. Before Chloé can throw a punch Marinette grabs her hand then when Chloé tries to punch with the other hand Marinette grabs that hand. Chloe thrashes in her grasp then spits in Marinette’s face. The now wide-eyed blue-haired teen retaliates by headbutting the blonde then kicking her off her body, wiping her face.

  
“You wanna go?” Marinette puts her guard up.

  
Chloé gets to her feet throwing her heels off. “Bring it, bitch.”  
  


“Utterly ridiculous...” Audrey puts a hand to her head. “Marinette, do not stoop to her level.”

  
“She spat in my face.”

  
Audrey sighs, “so I saw. Do you enjoy making an ass out of yourself, daughter of mine? Or is it my special privilege to witness you at your worst?” Chloé opens her mouth but Audrey holds up a hand, “don’t bother. I already have my answer. For _fuck’s sake_ , there is a party going on! Show some Goddamn decorum!”

  
“You’re right.” Chloé dusts herself off. “Today is Adrien’s day. You and I are far from finished Dupain-Cheng. Sleep with one eye open in class.” The blonde picks up her heels then leaves the room barefoot.

  
Audrey rolls her eyes. “That girl, I swear. She gets all that drama from André.”

  
“May I use the restroom? I need to wash my face.” Audrey nods pointing out the bathroom to the blue-haired teen. With a nod, Marinette walks in the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, she rushes over to the sink and turns it on splashing cold water on her face. Grimacing at her reflection in the mirror, Marinette pours handsoap onto her hands then begins scrubbing at her forehead.  
  


🎈

  
Gabriel’s eyes snap open. “Do you feel that, Duusu? Such anger. Such _hatred_. All that indomitable rage. What a powerful akuma this will be!”

  
“Mme. Émilie—”

  
“Will thank me. I cannot ignore these feelings. I _must_ possess whoever this is. Nooroo, wings rise.”

  
🎈

  
Marinette scrubs at her forehead until it turns red. To be on the safe side, she washes her whole face. Who knows what kind of contaminants are swimming around in Chloé.

  
When she’s finished washing her face she stares at her reflection, gripping the sink. The sound of flapping makes her pause. Marinette gasps as she sees an akuma in the mirror. “Oh no.” And she doesn’t have Plagg! Not that she’d even be able to transform in this scenario. The akuma slowly makes its way toward her. She tries to back away but finds herself unable to. The sink! Taking a deep breath, Marinette slams her head onto the sink.

  
🎈

  
Gabriel’s eyes open. “The feeling... it’s... it’s _gone_. What happened?!”

  
Duusu whistles, “impressive. The girl would rather render herself unconscious than succumb to her anger? I believe we need to look out for that one.”

  
“Agreed” Gabriel sighs, “then let’s find Émilie.”

  
🎈

  
“Marinette? Marinette, open this door!” Audrey knocks on the door, “you’ve been in there for ten minutes!” She grabs the doorknob but it doesn’t move. “Marinette!” Pressing her ear against the door, Audrey hears a loud thud.

  
As Audrey knocks on the door again, an akuma flies out of the bathroom door and into her gold bracelet. Audrey’s eyes narrow as the butterfly mask outline appears over her face. “ _Style Judge, I... well you know who I am. Let’s talk about you. Your daughter has embarrassed you and attacked your protégé, I’d be willing to loan you the power to teach her a lesson. All I ask in return are the Miraculouses of Lady Luck and Karma._ ”

  
“Consider it done.”

  
The purplish-black ooze covers Audrey from head to toe. When the ooze dissolves, Style Judge has shimmering gold skin. Her long flowing mermaid gown is shimmering black gold and she’s holding a matching black gold gavel in her hands. Her bracelet has turned into a pair of handcuffs fashioned as a bracelet.

  
Style Judge kicks the bathroom door open, sending the door flying. She gasps then glides over to Marinette laying on the floor out cold. “Grant me the power to heal her.” Style Judge cradles Marinette’s head in her hands. After a few seconds, Marinette’s breath hitches. Style Judge sighs in relief when grey eyes slowly open. “Good. You’re okay. Don’t you worry Charmainé Cloris will pay dearly for this.” She picks up Marinette then carries her over to the chaise.

  
Marinette watches the woman walk out of the room. Gingerly, Marinette sits up and grabs her head when the room starts spinning. “Gotta find Plagg.” She slowly gets to her feet swaying a bit. Before she can leave the room, a group of people run past screaming.

  
🎈

  
“Did you hear screaming?” Alya asks.

  
“No.” Alya turns back around and sees Nino in a dark blue Agreste® suit. “Adrien’s old man is a fashion designer, right? Why does all his clothes look the same?”

  
Alya shrugs, “I definitely heard screaming that time.”

  
“Dude, help me find something to wear!” Alya groans then walks into Adrien’s massive walk-in closet.

  
Alya gasps, “fucking fireballs! This closet is as big as the apartment I live in!” Alya and Nino look around. “Everything is color-coordinated.”

  
“By shade. And all the hangers have the items on them.” Alya adjusts her glasses looking at the hanger in Nino’s hand.

  
“Are all Adrien’s suits made by his papa?”

  
“I think so. Maybe we can look and see?”

  
🎈

  
“Of course there’s an akuma.” Alix grumbles.

  
“And of course it’s after Chloé.” Kim sighs.

  
Mylène and Sabrina were turned into statues since their outfits “clashed” or whatever the akuma claimed before turning them into gold statues wearing very familiar-looking pantsuits.

  
Marc wasn’t turned into a statue when “Style Judge” rendered her judgment on them so Alix and Kim were sticking close to the blue-haired teen. Along with a blushing Nathaniel who Kim had to pick up in order to get him to move.

  
🎈

  
When they split up, Rose was turned into a statue. Juleka, surprisingly, was spared but her socks were removed from her legs replaced with a pair of pink fishnet stockings. Admittedly, it _was_ an improvement to her whole outfit but her friends, schoolmates, and Luka were either turned into striking gold statues or running for their lives.

  
Her hair was also forcibly tied into a bun. Juleka moves some hair out of her face and sighs. There’s really nothing she can do until Lady Luck and Karma arrive. Maybe there is something she can do! _Maybe_ she can observe “Style Judge” and see where the akuma is?

  
🎈

  
“What is taking him so long?” Émilie sucks her teeth as she opens the door to the room all the guests’ belongings were being held.

  
The blonde begins searching through every tray. She picks up every piece of jewelry. Losing patience the longer her search goes on.

  
“Mme. Graham de Vanily?” The blonde freezes before she can open a yellow crossbody purse. She takes off her wedding and engagement rings then stands up turning around to face the guard holding a thermos in their right hand.

  
“It’s terribly embarrassing but I seemed to have misplaced my wedding ring along with the jewelry I planned on wearing tonight among the guest jewelry.”

  
“Oh no! Allow me to assist you.”

  
“Thank you but that’s really not necessary.”

  
“I don’t mind. Truly.”

  
Émilie sighs, “very well. Thank you for this. Let’s start at the end and work our way to the middle?” The guard nods, placing their thermos on the floor then begin searching the right corner. Émilie picks up an empty tray then hits the guard over the head with it knocking them out. Rolling her eyes, she walks back over to where she was before she was interrupted to continue her search. She picks up her engagement and wedding ring then puts them both back on. She opens the purse then frowns. Spare hearing aids, batteries, a sunflower hairclip. The blonde clicks her tongue. Nothing.

  
The next tray has a grey wristlet. The one that Marinette girl was wearing. She opens it and sees an abundance of jewelry inside. She makes sure to touch everything and screams in frustration when nothing changes shape or color.

  
🎈

  
“What is she doing?” Tikki whispers.

  
“Looking for something to steal?” Plagg whispers back.

  
Tikki was peacefully sleeping in Kagami’s bag when she was jarred awake by someone shaking the bag she was sleeping in. When the shaking stopped, Tikki heard an unfamiliar voice. Then she flew out of her purse and into the next one which happened to have Plagg inside. Then the two of them, holding onto their Miraculouses, flew out of that purse and saw the woman with blonde hair tied in a bun slam a tray down on someone’s head before returning to Kagami’s purse and look through it.

  
The woman freezes when people start screaming. “He _didn’t_... dammit Gabriel.” She throws the jewelry she was holding back into the tray then storms out of the room.

  
Plagg gasps, “something’s wrong with my Kit.”

  
“Oh no. We need to find our Intendeds. Let’s split up.”

  
“Gotcha. Stay high.” Tikki nods then they fly in separate directions.

  
🎈

  
As Plagg flies around trying to find his Kit, he sees people running from a gold akuma. He nearly screams when he sees the akuma slowly approaching an all-alone Kagami holding out her tiny hammer toward the girl. “Time for judgment.” The akuma lets go of her hammer and it hits Kagami right in the chest. Plagg winces. Then the kwami blinks when nothing happens. “Your style is minimalistic. Clean. Simple. Yet not boring. Your accessories, however, don’t fit your dress. I’ll have to deduct points. The now glowing jewelry Kagami is wearing changes from white diamonds to black diamonds and her necklace turns into a choker. “Much better.” The hammer flies back over to the woman as she walks off.

  
Kagami looks at her bracelets. Hmm. That _is_ an improvement. “Kagami!”

  
Plagg flies over to her. “Plagg? Wha—?” Her eyes widen, “Karma is here.”

  
Plagg holds out the ring toward Kagami, “not today she not.”

  
“Y-You want _me—_ ”

  
" _Yes_. You know what to say.”

  
Kagami nods putting the ring on. The room Kagami is in is small and only has one way in or out but just to be on the safe side she walks over to the corner behind the door. “Plagg, claws out!” The kwami flies into the ring.

  
From the ring, the darkness overtakes her body. Kagami feels cat ears sprout from her head and a tail growing from her back. Some of her teeth elongate to fangs. Her fingernails also elongate. Her catsuit is black with a bright green herringbone pattern, likewise with her mask. Her baton is black with a green pawprint in the center. The bell around her neck has a fourth the size of Karma’s. The Miraculous is the same so it must look the same activated regardless of who is using it. The ring was onyx when Plagg gave it to her.

  
Kagami takes a step forward then turns to her reflection in the glass cabinet. Her cat-like eyes widen. Her hair – remaining in a bob, tail, and ears are all _green_!

  
🎈

  
“Plagg?” Someone whispers.

  
Tikki’s antennas twitch. Did she hear that right? She phases through the wall and sees a tall blue-haired girl sidling along it. “Did you say Plagg?” The girl turns her head then screams flailing backwards falling on her butt. Tikki floats over to the girl. “Sorry.”

  
“It’s no—” The girl’s grey eyes widen, “ladybug kwami!”

  
Tikki giggles, “Tikki.”

  
“R-Right. This is the first time we’ve ever seen each other. Oh no! Lady Luck is at this party too?” Tikki nods then holds the tiny gold hoop earrings toward Marinette. “Wait a sec—!”

  
“I can’t find—” Pink bubbles float out of Tikki’s mouth, “ _oops_.” The kwami chuckles, “forgot I’m forbidden to speak my Chosen’s name aloud in front of anyone.” She shakes her head, “doesn’t matter. I can’t find Lady Luck. And there’s an akuma.”

  
The girl sighs, “the akuma was meant for me.”

  
“ _You_?”

  
“I-I was just so _angry_. I still am.” She takes a deep breath. “I knocked myself out so I wouldn’t be possessed but Mite just found the person next to me and possessed her instead.” The girl takes the earrings then takes out the earrings already in her ears and replaces them with the Miraculous, “what do I say again?”

  
“ _Spots on_ to transform and _spots off_ to cancel the transformation.”

  
“Got it. Tikki, spots on!” The ladybug kwami gets sucked into the left earring. The pinkish-red and black polkadotted catsuit forms around her body, a diagonal slant separates her midsection alternating the colors of her the rest of her suit. The suit forms all the way to her gloves which have alternating red and black fingers. There’s another slant past her knees making her legs black with pinkish-red polkadots. When she doesn’t see any hair, Marinette runs a hand through her head and gasps as she finds her hair is mostly gone!

  
🎈

  
“ _Charmainé Cloris, you’re gonna get a personal fashion demonstration_!” Style Judge yells.

  
Chloé clamps both hands over her mouth as she sees the shadow from her hiding spot behind the couch. Chloé has seen her maman leave people she “judged” fashion worthy alone while turning people who were “guilty of crimes against fashion” into gold statues wearing all-black pantsuits.

  
Pantsuits. That clumsy idiot got her maman possessed by an akuma!

  
Chloé flails backwards onto her back as she looks up and sees Audrey—no, _Style Judge—_ holding the couch in one hand and her tiny hammer in the other. “Found you. Time for judgment!”

  
Chloé cries in relief when she hears that all-too-familiar whir of Lady Luck’s yo-yo. “Lady Luck!” She cheers.

  
The yo-yo chord ties itself around Style Judge’s waist. “Well, well, well... what do we have here?” Style Judge drops the couch and Chloé scrambles backwards to avoid being crushed.

  
“ _Since you asked. We shall indulge...”_

_  
“...And while we’re at it, allow us to divulge...”_

_  
_Chloé facepalms.  
  


“ _...Hope you don’t mind us being fashionably late...”_

_  
“...It took us a bit to congregate...”_

_  
“...To protect Paris from akuma attacks...”_

_  
“...We can’t believe this fancy party didn’t offer snacks...”_

_  
“...To denounce the evils of that annoying peafowl and butterfly...”_

_  
“...Then having the Miraculous Cure purify...”_

_  
“...Using magic as old as time...”_

_  
“...And putting together this kickass rhyme...”  
  
_

“ _...Catlamity...”_

_  
“...Lucky Beetle...”_

_  
“...We’re the duo here to ruin your day...”_

_  
“...So surrender your akuma or there’ll be hell to pay.”_

  
The akuma _laughs_ as she’s being dragged backwards. “Oh, how adorable!”

  
Chloé sees the heroes for the first time and does a double-take. She rubs her eyes. Wait... did— _is Lady Luck now Karma and Karma now Lady Luck!?_ The cat has bright green hair in a bob and also green ~~soft-looking~~ cat ears coming from her head. The ladybug has her red hair with black tips in a pixie cut with an undercut. Their outfits are completely different than what Chloé is used to seeing.

  
Style Judge looks up then tilts her head to the right, “wait a minute.” She falls on her back looking up at them, “ _your outfits are marvelous_!” The partners exchange a glance before looking down at the akuma.

  
🎈

  
“Party in Sunbeam’s room!” Kim cheers opening the door.

  
“We should all be safe in here.” Adrien sighs walking over to his bed and flopping backwards onto it. Juleka, Alix, Marc, Jessica, Nathaniel, Max, and Lila all walk into the room and look around.

  
“ _This is your room_?!” The group exclaims.

  
“Yeah, it— _Nino_!?” Adrien sits up and his jaw drops.

  
Everyone turns around and sees Nino in a red button-down shirt and only wearing a pair of black boxers. “I can completely explain.” Everyone continues to stare, “...when I put pants on.” Then he runs back in the closet. Nino starts yelling then there’s another voice yelling back.

  
“Oh, Adrien!” Lila bounces on his bed. “Have you read all these books on your shelves?”

  
“Hm? Oh, yeah.”

  
“You know this room is about as big as the boulangerie pâtissèrie, right? Except it’s only got—” Alix squints, “hold on. Your bedroom has an upstairs?!”

  
Lila puts her hands against her cheeks. “It’s like a Barbie dreamhouse!”

  
“Just the slide and some arcades are upstairs. You guys can play whatever you want as long as we’re in here.”

  
“First we gotta change out of these clothes. Nino, I’m coming in the closet.” Kim announces. “Oh, hey Alya.” Then he walks inside. Everyone else follows after him. Adrien leans back again then Lila lays back beside him.

  
“Buon compleanno, Adrien. What did you wish for?”

  
The blond chuckles, “I didn’t wish for anything.”

  
“Right. What does the kid who has everything even need?”

  
Adrien sits up then Lila does as well, “all I’ve ever wanted was _this_.” He hears laughter and several thuds coming from his closet. “To celebrate my birthday with friends.”

  
“Too bad there’s an akuma.” Lila nudges him, “you’re not really _with your friends_ laying on the bed. Go join them.”

  
“What about you?”

  
“I’m good. I never wanna get up from this bed.” She lays back down.

  
Adrien chuckles then gets up and joins the others. Once he’s in the closet, Lila sits up and looks around. There isn’t even a page out of place in this room. She swings her legs back and her leg taps something.

  
Lila springs from the bed then looks under the bed grabbing a polkadotted box. Lila gasps as she sees pictures of Lady Luck and Karma – straight from the Luckyblog – printed in the box. There’s also a piece of tie-dye fabric... from Mirror Image? Lila looks through the box. There are all sorts of knickknacks left over from the akuma attacks. Does he just... _collect_ this stuff?

  
Her eyes widen. _Is that a lock of Karma’s hair?!_

  
Lila shoves the box back under the bed then lays back on the bed.

  
Everyone comes out of the closet all wearing long grey and black t-shirts that say Graham de Vanily Family Reunion. Well, Kim is also wearing his same pants that he had on under his dress since his shirt only comes up to his stomach.

  
Max sighs, “I can’t believe they _took_ Markov.”

  
Kim pats him on the back. “But if there’s an akuma, I’m sure Markov is recording.”

  
“ _There’s an akuma!?_ ” Alya yells, “I _knew_ I heard screaming!” She glares at Nino who shrugs.

  
“She’s calling herself Style Judge,” Lila says. “If your outfit doesn’t meet her standards, you get turned into a golden statue wearing an all-black pantsuit. If your outfit does meet her standards, she lets you go. Simple as that.”

  
“And all you guys got out free?” Nino asks.

  
“Yup.” The group choruses.

  
“I haven’t seen her yet but I should be fine. This is an Agreste® dress after all.” Lila says with a shrug.

  
“ _Well..._ ” Kim clears his throat, “I don’t know. I mean I _know_ my outfit is good but once we saw Marc get the okay, Alix and I kinda clung to them.”

  
Alix shrugs, “I was actually okayed.”

  
“ _You were_?! Why didn’t you say anything?”

  
The pink-haired teen shrugs again, “it’s Marinette’s outfit, Kim. Of course, it’s gonna meet fashion standards.”

  
“Then Marinette should be safe then.” Marc says.

  
“It sounds like the akuma is Tante Audrey!” Adrien exclaims. “Or it could be my maman?” He shakes his head, “No, it’s Tante Audrey. It has to be!”

  
Alix groans, “that woman.”

  
“She’s really not that bad. I met her once in Italy. Doubt she’d remember. She complimented my shirt. Of course, it was of her line.” Lila says laying on her stomach on the bed swinging her legs in the air.

  
Alya stands, “I have an idea!” She rubs her hands together, “we’re gonna outstyle the style akuma.”

  
“How?” Alix asks.

  
“All your outfits were okayed, right? Then she won’t fight back. And I didn’t spend fourteen hours creating miniature camera clips so I could sit in this admittedly amazing room not seeing an akuma!”

  
“There are _cameras_ in your clips?” Adrien jumps up and leans closer to Alya squinting at her hair. “I don’t see anything.”

  
“That’s the point.”

  
“Where is all the footage going?”

  
“My laptop at home.”

  
Max blinks at her, “I’m in awe.”

  
Alix jumps up, “let’s get our style on!”

  
“Great. Uh... before we do that?” Nino rubs the back of his neck. “Can you guys help me pick out an outfit? I’m sure if I go out having what I had on I’ll be the first turned to gold.”

  
🎈

  
“I should’ve _known_ there would be an akuma today.” Sabine hisses. “I don’t care how much money he offers us, we are not taking another job at this place.”

  
“We should be safe in the kitchen. We’re all wearing chef's coats. Nothing particularly stylish or not stylish about that.” Sabine glares at her husband. “At least we know Marinette and her friends are safe, right? If anyone has fashionable outfits an akuma will let slide it’ll be our daughter. Did you see what she had on by the way?”

  
“No. She was asleep when we left. And I didn’t see or hear her or Alix mention anything.”

  
“You should be safe inside the kitchen, Madame.”

  
Sabine lifts her head from under the table, while Tom hits his head on the table. One of the chefs' guides in a woman wearing a beautiful black mermaid gown and sunglasses holding onto her probing cane. “This hardly the first akuma attack I have witnessed. Besides, I heard the woman compliment my outfit I am in no more danger than my daughter.”

  
“We’re trying to find as many people as we can without giving ourselves away.”

  
The woman waves the chef off. “Yes, yes. I’m sure you’ve filled your good deed of the day quota by helping out an old blind woman.”

  
The chef’s face flushes red, “t-that isn’t—”

  
“Spare me the bullshit. If I didn’t know any better I’d say an akuma attack was planned from the beginning. After all, why else would there be no phones available?”

  
“I-I don’t know. I simply overheard Mme. Graham de Vanily not wanting anything to end up posted online without her or her husband, M. Agreste’s, consent.”

  
“Right. And I wonder why...?” The woman takes a seat on one of the stools.

  
“Honeybun, is it possible we can find a different table to hide underneath?” Tom rubs his head. Sabine helps him up and lowers his head so he doesn’t hit it again. But then Tom ends up bumping into a different table. He knocks a glass bowl over and Sabine catches it before it shatters. “I think I should just stand in a corner somewhere. Away from the breakables.”

  
“Tom, wait!” Walking, he trips over the woman’s probing cane and falls flat on his face. Sabine winces then runs over to him.

  
“What on earth...?”

  
“I’m so sorry! My husband’s clumsiness is unparalleled. He didn’t damage your probing cane, did he?”

  
The woman lifts the cane from the ground then feels all over it. “No, it’s fine. Not too sure about your husband, however.” Tom gives her a thumbs up before he picks himself off the ground. “I am Tomoe Tsurugi.”

  
“I’m Sabine Cheng and this is my husband Tom Dupain.”

  
Tom gets to his feet then stands completely still. “I don’t know where to sit. I’ll never fit on one of those stools.”

  
“Why not use a table as your seat then?” Tomoe suggests.

  
“I’ll just sit on the floor.”

  
“That might actually be for the best. May I join you?”

  
“The more the merrier.” Tomoe moves from the chair using the table as a guide to the floor.

  
“Do you have a child at this party?”

  
“Our daughters Marinette and Alix, but we were also hired to cater.” Tom grunts as Sabine elbows him in the side. “And we overheard you telling the chef your daughter is here?”

  
“Yes, my daughter Kagami. She recently transferred to François Düpont. Her reasoning is to catch glimpses of superheroes.”

  
“Oh. Lady Luck and Karma? They’re great! They’ve saved us personally from Chloé Bourgeois’ possessed akuma form. She had a blinding gold tux that... reminds me of this akuma’s clothing.”

  
“The akuma might be Chloé’s maman, Tom. That style something woman? The one who held that contest Marinette won?” Tom hums. Sabine gasps, “right... your daughter is new to François Düpont, you said? She might need to be on the lookout for Chloé Bourgeois. She’s a horrible child...” Sabine looks around, “and her family is close to the Agrestes but that doesn’t matter. She’s tormented our daughters since they were put in the same class. Neither of them have taken the blonde’s crap but that only spurred her on to do her worst.”

  
“Chloé Bourgeois, you say? I don’t believe Kagami has ever mentioned that name but it doesn’t hurt to ask. I am attempting to be more involved in my daughter’s life. I... I haven’t been that great of a mother lately.”

  
“You haven’t tried killing her or anything, have you? Because we have space to adopt another child.”

  
Tomoe laughs, “no, nothing so— _wait_. _You adopted a child from their parent who tried killing them_?!”

  
Tom clears his throat, “it’s a long story.”

  
🎈

  
With Adrien leading the way, the group exits his room and follows the trail of gold statues. They helped Nino get a black suit jacket and a pair of green pants from a different suit. Adrien also gave Alya his phone so she wouldn’t have to explain how she obtained any footage from inside the manor.

  
“Style Judge!” Adrien yells, “we’ve come for judgment!” The blond looks around as he walks and bumps into a statue. He gasps when he sees the statue is Chloé with her arms out in front of her body and her mouth open. “Oh no! She got to Chloé.” Alix and Kim fist bump behind the blond’s back.

  
“Absolute perfection!” Alya runs ahead of everyone then turns the corner. “These outfits are pure perfection. I mean...” She taps them both with the gavel and nothing happens. “I’ve just lost all the will to fight looking at them. I need pictures.”

  
“Wait a minute...” Lila squints, “what the hell happened to Lady Luck and Karma?”

  
“Did they swap Miraculouses?” Kim asks.

  
Nathaniel’s fingers twitch, “I-I need paper.”

  
“I’m taking shots for you, Nathaniel.”

  
Style Judge turns around, “well, well... isn’t this a lovely surprise. All dressed up for me? You should have!” Her gavel flies through the air then hits them all one by one. Everyone looks themselves over after they get hit. Lila is the last hit and she turns to gold mid-fall.

  
“ _Lila_!” The group gasps.

  
“A knock-off Agreste® dress? Give me a break.” She turns back around, rolling her eyes. “Agreste Jr., I’m expecting lots of good pictures of these two.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“I’m surrendering my akuma only after I’ve seen good pictures.” Adrien and Alya both approach the akuma and Alya holds out Adrien’s phone. “Hmm.” She hums and nods, “those are acceptable. Send them to my phone, will you?”

  
Adrien nods slowly then he grabs Alya’s hand and they both move back.

  
Style Judge holds her right arm out, “my akuma is in the bracelet.”

  
“Hold up! Before you two do that... what are your names? You know, for the Luckyblog?” Adrien asks.

  
“I’m Catlamity.” The cat says with a wink.  
  


“Lucky Beetle.” Lucky Beetle lassos her yo-yo then ties it around Adrien’s body, “I hear it’s someone’s birthday!” The blond’s face turns red.

  
“Birthday punches?” Alix elbows Kim and shakes her head.

  
“We’ll let you do the honors.” The cat tosses the baton at him the same time he’s released from the yo-yo cord. Beaming, Adrien slams the baton onto the handcuff bracelet and the akuma flies out. Lucky Beetle’s yo-yo turns into a net and she scoops up the akuma before it can fly away.

  
“Bye-bye little butterfly, I release you from corruption.” Lucky Beetle tosses the yo-yo in the air, “Miraculous cure!” A wave of pink ladybugs shoots out from the yo-yo. They fly through Juleka reverting her socks and loosening her hair from the bun. They fly through Lila and she falls on her ass with a groan.

  
Once Chloé is freed from her gold prison she falls on her face. The ladybugs then separate and go into groups going through all the rooms.

  
Lastly, the ooze falls from Style Judge’s body leaving Audrey Bourgeois standing there. “I hope you were taking notes, Charmainé Cloris.”

  
Chloé gets to her feet dusting herself off, “yes, maman.” She grumbles.

  
Audrey gasps, “Marinette. I need to check on Marinette.” Then she runs off.

  
“Happy birthday, birthday boy!” The heroes chorus before running off.

  
Adrien sighs in content. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”  
  


🎈

  
“Nice meeting you, Marinette.” Tikki says as she takes the earrings and flies away. Audrey bursts through the room.

  
“Thank goodness you’re alright.”

  
“Just have a headache.” Which wasn’t a lie, being transformed didn’t even help suppress the pain. It’s nothing short of... miraculous, for lack of a better term, she didn’t have to do any fighting today.

  
“I can imagine.” Audrey holds out her hand and Marinette takes it, “let’s get you to the party.”

  
🎈

  
“Bye Kagami!” Plagg says with a wave. Kagami waves back then the kwami phases through the wall. Kagami looks at her reflection in the mirror. The black diamonds _were_ an improvement but it’s moot now.

  
She exits the room she’s in then walks down the hall. She nearly bumps into Fran from her class. “Kagami! Are you alright? Did you get turned to gold?” Kagami shakes her head. The teen sighs in relief putting their hands on their head, “I did.” They cough out some glitter. “Not pleasant.” They holds out their hand, “let’s look for the others?”

  
Kagami nods taking the teen’s hand then they walk down the hall. Kagami sees people wiping remnants of glitter from their bodies. “Kagami! Frankie!” Jess and Marc run over to them enveloping them in a group hug. “This has been the most insane day,” Jess says with a laugh. “We’re all heading to Adrien’s room to play with his arcade games.”

  
“Marinette!” Audrey Bourgeois is holding onto the teen swaying a bit as she walks. Marc runs over to her, “Marinette? Are you alright?”

  
“Marinette sacrificed her health to keep from getting possessed by an akuma. She hit her head on the sink and knocked herself out cold.”

  
“Badass.” Fran whispers.

  
“I’m looking for some kind of medical personnel to see if she sustained a concussion or anything.”

  
“Uh, Mme. Bourgeois, we can help with that.” Marc pipes in. The blonde raises an eyebrow, “Adrien invited us to his room. We can bring Marinette then find someone to check her over. That way you’re not running around this large manor looking for her.”

  
“Marinette stands out in any crowd but I understand what you mean. Take her and do be careful? She’s a talented one. I don't want her losing an iota of that talented brain.” Marc and Jess help steady Marinette as they walk toward Adrien’s room with Kagami and Fran following after them.

  
Kagami looks around Adrien’s bedroom in awe. “Wow. This is as big as the apartment _building_ I live in.”

  
Marc and Jess gently put Marinette to sit on the bed. Not even two seconds later an EMT arrives and approaches the blue-haired teen. Alix slides down the slide then runs over to Marinette. “What happened?!”

  
The EMT shines a flashlight in Marinette’s eyes then gently turns her head from side to side. “Just checking for a concussion. I was told she forcibly knocked herself unconscious to avoid being an akuma.”

  
Alix’s eyes widen. “Alix.” Kim puts a hand on her shoulder. “We don’t want another akuma on Sunbeam’s birthday.” Alix exhales deeply through her nose then holds Marinette’s hands.

  
“Have you experienced any blackouts? Problems with balance? Dizziness? Blurred vision?”

  
“Yeah. No blackouts though.”

  
“Nausea?” Marinette slowly shakes her head. “You have a concussion, in case it needs to be said aloud. Fortunately, there is no hemorrhaging in your brain. If you start to feel worse see a doctor immediately. You’ll also need to take it easy for the next twenty-four hours, at least.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Put some ice on your head to take down the swelling.” Adrien opens his mini-freezer and pulls out an ice pack then wraps it in a pillowcase he strips from a pillow on his bed and hands it to Alix. “I’ll check on you in two hours.”

  
“Thank you.” Alix says.

  
The EMT nods then quietly exits the room.  
  


“What happened?” Kim asks holding Marinette’s other hand as Alix puts the ice pack on Marinette’s head.

  
“Chloé.”

  
“ _Chloé_ nearly got you possessed by an akuma? You usually don’t let her get to you.” Marinette balls up her fists. “But I see this is different.”

  
“We’ll take care of her later. Let’s focus on you now.”

  
“You ...gave yourself a concussion so you wouldn’t be possessed by Mme. Mite? That’s both brave and reckless.” Adrien says.

  
“Yeah, tell me about it.”

  
The bedroom door opens, “Adrikins, I heard—” Chloé pauses as everyone glares at her. “What’s going on here?” She glances at everyone surrounding Marinette on the bed. “Don’t tell me Klutzerella took one blow too many.” She laughs. Sabrina nudges her noticing everyone is still glaring. “It’s a _party_ for fuck’s sake. Why are you all so serious?”

  
“You made Marinette give herself a concussion so she wouldn’t go after you possessed as an akuma.” Kim explains.

  
Chloé scoffs, “ _I_ didn’t _make_ anyone _do_ anything.”

  
Adrien takes a deep breath walking over to Chloé, “you can’t be in here, Chloé.”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“I don’t know what you did to Marinette but she’s really upset. It’s not safe for her to have you in here.”

  
“ _What_?! Are you fucking serious? How long have you known me, Adrien Agreste?” Adrien opens his mouth and Chloé pokes him in the chest, “ _how long have you known me_!?”

  
“Since we were two.”

  
“And you’d just jump to the side of some klutzy idiot because her loser friends are jealous of me?”

  
“She has a concussion, Chloé. You don’t. Plus, I’m doing this for you too. Do you not see Alix’s face right now?” Chloé pauses then turns to the pink-haired girl. Her body, her posture - everything about her is emitting pure hatred, and It’s almost as if her eyes are _glowing_. Chloé turns back to Adrien. “You need to leave, Chloé.”

  
The blonde huffs, “ _fine_. Celebrate your birthday with these morons. Go ahead. See if I care. Come on Sabrina, Mylène.” Before the shorter girl can say anything Chloé grabs her hand dragging her off.

  
Adrien walks over to Marinette kneeling in front of her. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. I don’t know what Chloé did.”

  
“I don’t wanna talk about Chloé anymore.” Marinette grumbles.

  
“Right. Right. Of course.” Adrien gets up and clears his throat. “Let me see if my parents will let me have some cake in here. I’ll be right back.”

  
“Bro, it is not safe for you to be out there alone.” Ivan pats him on the shoulder, “I’ll be your backup.”

  
Adrien smiles at the taller boy, “thanks.”


End file.
